<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Moonlight by Ringo_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690916">Under The Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel'>Ringo_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VAV Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VAV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Animal Characteristic, Chunghyeop!SnowFox, Cute, Fluff, Fox Spirit, Geumhyuk!SilverFox, Kitsune, Kumiho, M/M, Penetration, Rimming, Short, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumiho are Korean Kitsune. </p>
<p>In a kumiho village, snow foxes are looked down upon, and definitely shouldn’t be making waves with a silver fox. </p>
<p>But Geumhyuk doesn’t care about the colour of fur and wants to be with Chunghyeop regardless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Geumhyuk / Choi Chunghyeop, Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/Choi Chunghyeop | Baron, St. Van / Baron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VAV Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kumiho clans were well respected and none so much as the Lee family. Geumhyuk sighed, laying on the floor of his room. He was the next leader of the Lee Clan and he couldn't think of anything worse.</p>
<p>Geumhyuk turned his head, stopping himself from suffocating. He was a silver fox, his tail and ears were pure black, not a speck of white. He was seen as pretty rare, but he didn't really care. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk glanced towards the clock, seeing that it was really 6am. He grinned, jumping to his feet. Every morning he visited the shrine, where his favourite white fox was. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk jumped out of the window to his family mansion, running across the roof with speed before jumping onto the perimeter wall. He flipped down onto the floor, his grin never once fading. </p>
<p>The shrine sat upon the hill, close to the clouds and surrounded by the flowers. The staircase was long and honestly annoying, but Geumhyuk ran up every morning. </p>
<p>It didn't take long before he burst through the shrine doors. "G'morning, Chunghyeop!" Geumhyuk placed his hands on his hips, and looked up. </p>
<p>"Ah, hello, hyung!" Chunghyeop was up in the rafters, fixing a little crack in the ceiling of the shrine. His pure snowy white tail was swishing as he turned around.</p>
<p>"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Geumhyuk asked, bashfully ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop sat up from the plank he was laying on; he jumped down to the floor. "Not yet, I was just getting the shrine perfect." </p>
<p>Geumhyuk just smiled, "let's go get some food together?" </p>
<p>Chunghyeop nodded, seeing the elder's eyes light up. Geumhyuk had been visiting the shrine for months, and Chunghyeop wasn't stupid enough not to realise. </p>
<p>"Just let me sort the altar and we can go." Chunghyeop turned his back on the elder, making his way further into the shrine. He stole a glance backwards, seeing Geumhyuk smiling to himself in such a soft way. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop sighed a little, making sure the altar looked presentable for the humans. He knew that Geumhyuk liked him, he wasn't secretive about it. But he was a well respected Silver Fox, and Chunghyeop was a Snow Fox. </p>
<p>A lot of the red foxes in the kumiho village were always cautious around him. Snow Foxes weren't common in Korea, and as far as Chunghyeop was aware the Choi family were one of the few. </p>
<p>Lee Geumhyuk was a perfect fox and Chunghyeop didn't understand why he seemed so interested. For now he wouldn't question it too much, after all, he liked the time he spent with Geumhyuk. </p>
<p>"Ready to go?" The elder asked as Chunghyeop walked over to him. He just nodded, watching Geumhyuk grin perfectly. He was so handsome, unbelievably so.</p>
<p>They walked down the hill together, only the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves sounding. "How has the shrine been?" Geumhyuk awkwardly asked, wanting to start a conversation. </p>
<p>"It's doing well. Even though the storm last week nearly shredded the shrine from the foundation." Chunghyeop chuckled, thinking back to what happened that day. "I was sweeping leaves for three days." </p>
<p>Geumhyuk only ever showed a smile when he was with Chunghyeop. The younger had never seen him with another expression. </p>
<p>They made their way into the village. Chunghyeop couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic under everyone's gaze. The red foxes were all staring at him in confusion before looking at Geumhyuk in awe. </p>
<p>"It's a little awkward…" Chunghyeop mumbled, his eyes becoming downcast. </p>
<p>"What is?" Geumhyuk turned to the younger. He seemed completely indifferent about the stares. He must have an extravagant lifestyle, being used to all the attention. </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter." Chunghyeop just shook his head, giving a sad smile. </p>
<p>They made their way towards a noodle shack; it was old and out of the way. Chunghyeop frowned, looking around the surrounding area. </p>
<p>"This is quiet." Chunghyeop followed Geumhyuk towards the stall. The elder moved the low curtain, holding it for Chunghyeop.</p>
<p>They both sat down at the stall, where a short man was standing behind the counter. "Wooyoung-ah, how are you today?" Geumhyuk questioned. </p>
<p>"Slow, again." Wooyoung sighed before glancing towards Chunghyeop. "Heh, haven't seen you before? A snow fox, cute.” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop gave an awkward chuckle. “Yeah… weird in this area, right?” Wooyoung just nodded; turning his back before grabbing a menu. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop watched the man, seeing that he looked like he had small black bat wings. “You’re a… bird?” He asked, trying to sound casual. </p>
<p>“Incubus.” Wooyoung didn’t sound too happy. </p>
<p>“An incubus...?” Chunghyeop had never seen an incubus before. “Amazing, how come you are working in noodles? Don’t you have… better things to do?” He was curious, he couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>“Ah, my magic is pretty weak these days." Wooyoung leaned over the counter, giving Chunghyeop a menu.</p>
<p>“Weak?” Chunghyeop took the menu, but he didn’t look away from the Incubus. Geumhyuk was leaning on his palm, glancing between Chunghyeop and Wooyoung. </p>
<p>“Ah, well… when you defy the nature of your ways, you get punished.” Wooyoung shrugged. “I still have enough so I’m not mad.” He pointed to a dish called Cob. It consisted of black bean sauce and beef. “It’s his favourite.” </p>
<p>Geumhyuk snorted before clearing his throat. Wooyoung glared towards him, his eyes shifting black. Chunghyeop’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what was going on.  </p>
<p>“Wooyoung's powers weakened because he wouldn’t kill who he should have.” Geumhyuk answered the younger fox’s confusion.  </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business though, is it? I’m gonna make you both Cob Noods.” Wooyoung took the menu away and turned back towards his station. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop didn’t want to pry anyway, it wasn’t his place. Geumhyuk shuffled his stool a little closer to the snow fox, wanting to be close to him. “Are you going back to the shrine after this?” He tilted his head, his ear flicking. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop stopped himself from laughing; Geumhyuk probably hadn’t noticed his ear twitch, but it was adorable. “I finished the chores earlier, so I was just gonna go home.” He was actually hopeful the silver fox would ask him to stay. </p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing to do later.” Geumhyuk’s tail started swishing in happiness. “We can stay together and… chill?” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop nodded just as a bowl of noodles was shoved in his face. "Ah, thank you." He nodded to Wooyoung, who just smiled back at him. </p>
<p>"Enjoy." He smirked, before giving Geumhyuk his bowl. </p>
<p>The silver fox bowed his head before reaching for the chopsticks. Chunghyeop followed suit, snapping his chopsticks in half. They both started eating, enjoying the food. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop had never had such good noodles; he would compliment, but he couldn't stop eating. Geumhyuk just smiled, seeing as though the younger was enjoying his food so much.</p>
<p>After they ate, Geumhyuk passed some gold pieces to Wooyoung.  The demon just smirked, taking the pieces before glancing at Chunghyeop before back to Geumhyuk. "Enjoy the rest of your day." </p>
<p>Geumhyuk just gave him an eyebrow wiggle before getting to his feet. Chunghyeop had taken one of the little business cards, smiling at the small card. </p>
<p>"Come on," Geumhyuk held his hand out, waiting for the snow fox to take it. "Lets walk off our noodles." </p>
<p>Chunghyeop laughed, but gently took the elder's hand anyway. They walked back into the Kumiho Village, Geumhyuk interlocking their fingers slowly. Chunghyeop felt his heart squeeze a little. It felt right to have his hand in the elder’s, it fit so perfectly. </p>
<p>“Being a silver fox sucks.” They had been walking around for a long time. Geumhyuk was in a complaining mood, and his whining was making Chunghyeop laugh and that’s all he needed. </p>
<p>“It can’t be that bad.” Chunghyeop stepped towards the elder, playfully shoving his elbow into the elder’s side. </p>
<p>“They try to keep me in the mansion, but I need to be free.” Geumhyuk squeezed the younger’s hand a little. “I’d rather live in the shrine with you.” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop’s cheeks flushed, his head lowering in embarrassment. Geumhyuk smiled a little, seeing the snowy white ears laying flat on his head. He looked really cute. </p>
<p>“Living in a mansion is surely better.” Chunghyeop brought himself back into the conversation. </p>
<p>“Well, being locked inside is a pain.” Geumhyuk used his free hand to ruffle the back of his hair. “I had to jump out the window and over the wall. They try to lock me up.” </p>
<p>“Really? I mean, you are rare.” Chunghyeop clenched his hand around the elders tighter. “A pure black silver fox is amazing. Not one white hair on you…” he glanced towards his fox tail, seeing the white fur. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk noticed the younger looking to his tail with a crestfallen expression. “I wish I had white fur.” Geumhyuk let go of Chunghyeop’s hand, suddening pulling him into a side hug. “It looks so beautiful.” </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Chunghyeop chuckled, his cheeks still red. Geumhyuk just squeezed the younger closer, making him giggle softly. </p>
<p>“That looks so wrong.” </p>
<p>“A silver fox and a snow fox? That’s gross.” </p>
<p>“Even red foxes can’t get that close to Lee Geumhyuk…” </p>
<p>“Who does that white fox think he is?”</p>
<p>“Why is he still here? Shouldn’t he be going to the mountains to play in the snow!” </p>
<p>“Disgusting…” </p>
<p>There were so many voices surrounding them. The tones of disgust and anger; if it wasn’t obvious they hated Chunghyeop is was now. The snow fox shuffled away from Geumhyuk, feeling like he needed to shrink into the ground. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop?” Geumhyuk furrowed his brows, seeing the younger back away. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop wanted to disappear. All the eyes staring at him, all the voices talking about him. He hated it, he didn’t want it. Chunghyeop did nothing to anyone that deserved hate, yet it was always there. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop, it’s okay.” Geumhyuk hated seeing the younger start to recoil into himself. He knew the words the red foxes were saying were hurtful, even his own family were the same. </p>
<p>“No, I… I need to go.” Chyunghyeop suddenly turned tail and ran. He couldn’t take the stares and hate anymore. He needed to get away, back to the shrine. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk growled darkly, his eyes flaring red. He glared towards the red foxes, the aura around them becoming darker. The clouds seemed to be covering the sun and bathing the village in dark grey. </p>
<p>“You have no right to talk about Chunghyeop! Just because he’s a snow fox doesn’t make him any different than any of you!” Geumhyuk roared, making the other foxes cower and back away. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk sighed, his eyes lowering. “I don’t care about being a silver fox. I don’t care about lineage.” He smiled a little to himself. “I love Chyunghyeop. He is my everything and I will destroy anyone who threatens him.” He threatened with his canines shining. </p>
<p>The other foxes entirely backed down. Geumhyuk instantly ran towards the shrine on the hill. He galloped up the stairs, making sure to skip every other step. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop was sitting in the middle of the shrine, his knees pulled up to his chest. The red foxes usually left him alone when he was on his own; he seemed to get hate when he was around Geumhyuk. </p>
<p>The silver fox was so respected, his entire family was. Chunghyeop was only an out of place snow fox, he didn’t belong with the rare fox of the village. The sound of the doors opening didn’t even phase Chunghyeop, he just kept his face in his knees. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop!” Geumhyuk was panting hard from his crazy run. He noticed the younger sat on the floor, curled into a ball. Even his tail was wrapped around himself. </p>
<p>“Chyunghyeop.” Geumhyuk’s ears lowered, seeing the younger. “I’m here.” He kneeled beside Chunghyeop, wrapping his strong arms around him. The snow fox couldn’t help but lean into his warmth. </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He mumbled softly. </p>
<p>“Doing what?” Geumhyuk whispered, his tone perfectly soft. </p>
<p>“You’re a silver fox,” Chunghyeop sniffled a little, “you’re the perfect fox. I am from the mountains and there are no other snow foxes here. You shouldn’t waste your time spending it with me.” </p>
<p>“Don’t say that.” Geumhyuk grabbed the younger’s shoulders, forcing him to look at him. Chunghyeop had red-rimmed eyes; he’d been crying. </p>
<p>“You have a shining future ahead of you.” Chunghyeop smiled sadly, making Geumhyuk’s chest tighten. “You should forget about me…” </p>
<p>“Stop it!” Geumhyuk snapped suddenly. Chunghyeop tensed, leaning back a little. He’d never heard that tone from the elder. </p>
<p>“Geumhyuk…” </p>
<p>“We’ve known each other for years, and now you’re trying to get rid of me.” Geumhyuk felt himself sniffle. “Please don’t say you want me to leave. I can’t live without you.”</p>
<p>“Geum—”</p>
<p>“I love you, Chunghyeop.” Geumhyuk pulled the younger fox into a hug. “Don’t leave me.” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop instantly hugged back, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck. “I love you too, but… we shouldn’t, the—”</p>
<p>“Who cares what others say.” Geumhyuk pulled back so he could cup the younger’s face. He gently swiped his thumbs under Chunghyeop’s eyes, clearing the tears. “All I want is you, isn’t that important?” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop had to smile, he felt happy. “I’m happy…” he needed the elder to know. “I can’t ask you to go against your family.” </p>
<p>“You are my family.” Geumhyuk smiled back. “We can create a family together. Lineage isn’t as important as our happiness. I love you and I wanna be with you forever.” He pulled the younger close, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop stroked his hands up Geumhyuk’s neck, making their way to his jaw. He parted his lips, gesturing to the elder. Geumhyuk slipped his tongue into Chunghyeop’s mouth, tangling and licking everywhere he could reach. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Geumhyuk whispered before capturing Chunghyeop’s lips again. The make out started getting wet and desperate. The elder pulled away, his breath deep. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop gripped to the elder’s shirt. “Let's move… to the bedroom.” He gestured with his eyes in a certain direction. Geumhyuk nodded, before picking the younger up princess style. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop chuckled, his arms wrapping around the elder’s neck. Geumhyuk walked them into the bedroom which only consisted of a three-quarter bed. Such simple decor, but Chunghyeop spent most of his time outside anyway. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk threw the younger onto the bed. Chunghyeop bounced a little, but didn’t take his eyes off of the elder. Geumhyuk unbuttoned his shirt as he simultaneously made his way towards the bed. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop raked his eyes down the silver fox’s carved chest and abs as they became visible. Geumhyuk let the shirt fall off his shoulders and slide down his arms. His half sleeve was revealed and Chunghyeop felt a lurch in his stomach. </p>
<p>“I want you, Chunghyeop.” Geumhyuk crawled onto the bed, positioning on top of the younger. Chunghyeop laid back on the bed, letting the silver fox tower over him. “Do you want me?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Chunghyeop smiled. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk’s tail was swaying in happiness. He kissed back eagerly, licking into Chunghyeop’s awaiting mouth. His hands were creeping under the snow fox’s shirt, feeling the soft warm flesh underneath. </p>
<p>Before Chunghyeop could react, Geumhyuk pulled his shirt straight over his head. Chunghyeop’s lean body was in front for the elder to admire. He looked so good. </p>
<p>“You sure you wanna do this with me?” Chyunghyeop asked quickly. “You can still turn back… you’re too rare.” He couldn’t let this go. It was important that Geumhyuk fully understood what he was doing. </p>
<p>“Stop asking.” Geumhyuk frowned. He stroked his hands down to the snow fox's hips, his thumbs drawing little circles on the flesh. "If you don't want me, then I'll stay alone till I die." </p>
<p>"D-don't say things like that!" Chunghyeop sat up suddenly, his hands gripping to the elder's shoulders. "Don't talk about death… or being alone. I never want you to feel alone." </p>
<p>Geumhyuk wrapped his strong arms around the younger, squeezing him. Chunghyeop burrowed into the warmth, feeling complete. They just stayed in their embrace for a few minutes. </p>
<p>"I love you." Geumhyuk whispered, his lips brushing against Chunghyeop's ear. "Love you… cute… so cute…" </p>
<p>Chunghyeop just smiled, tilting his head a little. Geumhyuk licked at the younger's ear, before gliding his tongue down his neck. Chunghyeop whimpered, his hands gripping the elder's shoulders hard. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk gently kissed down to the snow fox's collarbone, sucking at the flesh. He lapped at the skin, humming with satisfaction. Chunghyeop mewled as the elder travelled further down. </p>
<p>"G-Geumhyuk…" Chunghyeop followed the elder with his eyes. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk was now licking at his navel, dipping in and out. He hooked his fingers into Chunghyeop's trousers, pulling them down slowly. Geumhyuk continued to press soft kisses across soft flesh. </p>
<p>"N-nnh…" Chunghyeop fell back down onto the bed, letting the elder discard his trousers and boxers completely. "A-ah." </p>
<p>Geumhyuk stopped for a second, glancing up at the younger. Chunghyeop was breathing deep, his cock hard and standing at attention. Geumhyuk smiled as his hands stroked the younger's thighs. </p>
<p>"You're so cute, Chunghyeop." Geumhyuk crawled back over the younger. "I'll pleasure you well." </p>
<p>"B-be gentle…" Chunghyeop was flushing deeply, his eyes downcast to watch the elder. Geumhyuk nodded softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Chunghyeop's stomach. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop closed his eyes, focusing on the feelings. Geumhyuk gently pushed one of the younger's legs up a little. He started kissing Chunghyeop's inner thigh, licking at the softness. </p>
<p>"Ah!" Chunghyeop tensed as Geumhyuk's teeth sank into flesh.</p>
<p>"Damn. I wanna devour you." Geumhyuk groaned. He licked up Chunghyeop's thigh, towards his hips again. He kept working upwards before latching onto Chunghyeop's nipple. </p>
<p>"Ah! W-wait!" Chunghyeop whined, his hands pushing at the elder. </p>
<p>"Feel good?" Geumhyuk questioned, his lips closing around the other nipple. He sucked hard, before grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub. </p>
<p>"Ah! Nnh…" Chunghyeop stroked one hand into Geumhyuk's hair, petting him softly. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk smirked before kissing up the younger's neck again. "I'll go down." He murmured. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop nodded slowly, letting the elder lick down his body again. Geumhyuk brushed his nose against Chunghyeop's cock, making him stiffen up. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk licked from the base to the tip, making sure to be agonisingly slow. "G-geum… nnh…" Chunghyeop threw his head back, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk gave the younger’s cock a few more licks, fuelled by his little mewls. It was so cute. Geumhyuk wrapped his lips around Chunghyeop’s cock, licking at the slit and digging his tongue inside. </p>
<p>“Ahh! N-no! Geum… h-hyuk!” Chunghyeop clenched his fists into the duvet, tearing the fabric a little. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk sank down on the younger’s erection, taking him into the moist warmth. Chunghyeop whimpered desperately, his hips picking up. The silver fox held Chunghyeop’s hips down with strength, limiting his movements. </p>
<p>“Ah…! W-wait!” Chunghyeop threw one hand into Geumhyuk’s hair, clenching his hand tightly and tugging. Geumhyuk’s ear flicked slightly, welcoming the younger to pet him. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk started bobbing his head slowly, taking all of Chunghyeop down his throat before back up to the head. The snow fox started to writhe, his abdomen clenching with the pleasure. </p>
<p>“Ha… Ah! N-no!” Chunghyeop put both hands into the elder’s hair; frenzied tugging. “I-I’ll come… Geum…! Ah! L-let… ah! Ah! Pl… please!” He was shuddering. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk didn’t even bother listening. He sucked harder at the younger’s cock, pulling more screams of pleasure from him. Chunghyeop gave one last choked moan before suddenly releasing down the elder’s throat. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk hummed, swallowing all of the younger’s seed. Chunghyeop was panting desperately, even as the elder pulled away. Geumhyuk licked his lips, glancing down at the snow fox. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop was twitching slightly, one arm thrown over his eyes. His white ears were flat against his head and his tail motionless. Geumhyuk smirked, seeing his perfect white fox. </p>
<p>“Did it feel good?” He asked, his tone raspy and deep. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah…” Chunghyeop lowered his arm, glassy eyes looking up at the elder. Geumhyuk smiled down at him, looking genuinely happy and disheveled. </p>
<p>“That’s not the end though.” Geumhyuk gently grabbed Chunghyeop’s legs under his knees, pushing them towards his chest. </p>
<p>“N-no! Geumhyuk!” Chunghyeop’s tail flipped up to cover his ass and cock, shielding from view. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk chuckled softly, “Chunghyeop… it's okay, I promise to be gentle.” He released the younger’s legs, letting them drop back. Chunghyeop kept his tail in place, feeling embarrassed to a new level. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk had shifted off of the bed, shuffling out of his trousers and boxers. He turned back to the bed, his cock standing at full attention. Chunghyeop’s eyes widened at the size, his hole clenching at the thought. </p>
<p>“No way that’ll fit.” Chunghyeop sounded concerned. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Geumhyuk returned to the bed, his hand petting the younger’s ear and hair, “I will make sure that you’re fully prepared.” </p>
<p>“W-will it hurt?” Chunghyeop couldn’t help but be anxious. He’d never done this with anyone, and he was going to do it with the kumiho he loved more than anyone. </p>
<p>“I’ll try my best so that it doesn’t.” Geumhyuk kissed the younger’s head softly. He gently stroked his hands up and down Chunghyeop’s sides, making shivers chase after. </p>
<p>“Geum… hyuk…” Chunghyeop moaned softly, his cock starting to engorge again. Geumhyuk’s eyes glanced downwards, watching as the younger’s tail laid back down on the bed leaving himself exposed again. </p>
<p>“So cute, Chunghyeop.” Geumhyuk made his way down the snow fox’s body with kisses. He was so cute with how much he was shuddering.</p>
<p>Chunghyeop gasped as Geumhyuk pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock before going even lower. Geumhyuk lifted the younger’s legs, his hole now on display. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop’s toes twitched, his tail fluttering a little. Geumhyuk slowly lowered down, his tongue lashing out at the entrance. “W-wait, wait! Geumhyuk! D-don’t…” </p>
<p>“It’s okay…” Geumhyuk whispered, his tone very dark and growly. He licked at Chunghyeop again, slow and sensual. </p>
<p>“A-ah… nnh!” Chunghyeop gripped the bedding hard, feeling the warmth against him. Geumhyuk smirked as he felt the snow fox clench around his tongue now and then. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk slowly pushed his tongue deeper into Chunghyeop’s tight channel. “Ah! Ahh!” Chunghyeop whined softly, his hips trying to pull away. </p>
<p>“Stay…” Geumhyuk gripped the younger’s hips, holding him down with strength. </p>
<p>“Ah… o-okay…” Chunghyeop tried to keep still, but it was difficult. Geumhyuk pulled back a little, giving one last long lick over the quivering entrance. </p>
<p>The elder started sucking on his own fingers, making sure to lock eyes with Chunghyeop as he did. The snow fox’s cheeks turned bright red, seeing Geumhyuk’s tongue slide over his own fingers. It was almost hypnotising. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk slowly lowered his hand to Chunghyeop’s hole, pushing in his middle finger slowly. Chunghyeop squeezed his eyes shut but tried to relax as best as he could. “Ah… G-Geumhyuk…” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Chunghyeop.” Geumhyuk smirked, slowly pushing in another finger. The younger clenched tight, trying to oust the intruder. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk added a third finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. He splayed them a few times; Chunghyeop couldn’t help but clench every time. The elder felt around at Chunghyeop’s velvety insides, listening intently to the squishing sound. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop was starting to feel embarrassed at the obvious wet sounds coming from his body. His breathing was starting to get heavier, his cock straining against his stomach. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop, you’re beautiful.” Geumhyuk groaned deeply. Chunghyeop glanced down, seeing the elder’s hard cock leaking and ready. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk thrusted his fingers into the younger a little faster, making him whimper. Chunghyeop gasped, his entire body shuddering desperately. His tail wrapped around Geumhyuk’s arm as hard as it could.</p>
<p>“S-stop…!” Chunghyeop suddenly moaned loudly. Geumhyuk froze his hand, his fingers were still deep inside. “A-Ah…” Chunghyeop shifted his hips, forcing the elder’s fingers into his prostate again. “Yah! Ah!” He clenched his eyes shut and his body tightened. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk just chuckled. He gently pulled his fingers back out, leaving Chunghyeop’s hole loose and shivery. He watched as the younger relaxed, his body going limp. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk gripped his own dick with his soiled hand. He used his spit and the slick from Chunghyeop’s ass to lube up his cock. He groaned as he stroked long and slow, his eyes lidded and deep. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop forced himself to look up, seeing the dark desperation in gaze. “I… Geum…” Geumhyuk growled deeply, his ears flattening. </p>
<p>“Can I… enter you?” Geumhyuk asked, making sure that the snow fox was ready. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah…” Chunghyeop nodded softly, his arms covering his face. Geumhyuk chuckled a little, leaning over the younger. He held Chunghyeop’s wrists, pulling them away from his face. </p>
<p>“I want to look at you when I enter.” Geumhyuk smiled softly. He pressed a quick kiss to Chunghyeop’s cheek. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk’s cock suddenly pressed at the snow fox’s hole, slick and hot. Chunghyeop tried to pull his hands back to his face because of embarrassment, but Geumhyuk was holding his wrists tightly. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk slowly pushed forwards, the head of his cock pressing into Chunghyeop’s warmth. “Ah…” Chunghyeop sobbed a little, feeling Geumhyuk’s cock slide deeper inside of him. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk didn’t stop pushing until he was seated fully inside the younger. Chunghyeop gasped, his eyes rolling back. Geumhyuk released the younger’s wrists, opting to pet his hair instead. “Are you okay?” He asked in the softest tone he could muster. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop’s breathing was deep and laboured. He let a hand rest on his stomach, stroking a little. “You’re… inside me…?” Chunghyeop looked up again, eyes smiling. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink. “Deep inside.” He smiled back before kissing the younger deeply. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop instantly wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck and deepened the kiss. Geumhyuk tangled his tongue around the younger’s, saliva dripping down his chin. </p>
<p>“Geumhyuk… you can… m-move…” Chunghyeop smiled, his hands tangled in soft black hair. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Geumhyuk pulled his hips back before thrusting forwards hard. </p>
<p>“Ahh! Ah!” Chunghyeop felt the elder’s cock ram straight into his prostate. “Nnh! Ah! G-Geum— Ahh!” </p>
<p>Geumhyuk didn’t stop thrusting, his hips not listening to him. He was hypnotised by the heat of Chunghyeop’s body and the adorable sounds escaping him. </p>
<p>“Ah! Nnh! Ahh! Ha!” Chunghyeop moaned at each pound, his head thrown back. Geumhyuk gripped the younger’s hips, holding him tightly. </p>
<p>“So cute…” Geumhyuk mumbled. He lifted Chunghyeop, letting him sit in his lap. </p>
<p>“Ahh! N-no…!” Chunghyeop whimpered, sinking deeper into the elder’s cock. He tightened his arms around the elder, burying his face into his shoulder. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk gripped one of the younger’s asscheeks, squeezing hard. “Ahh!” Chunghyeop nuzzled into the elder’s neck, his teeth grazing his flesh. </p>
<p>“Ah, fuck.” Geumhyuk continued thrusting up into the snow fox. Chunghyeop couldn't hold back any on his moans, it was feeling too good. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk pushed Chunghyeop back down into the bed, his hands resting at either side of his head. He started thrusting desperately again, his hips stuttering a little. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop. Chunghyeop, Chunghyeop.” Geumhyuk chanted the younger’s name over and over like a mantra. Chunghyeop’s back arched suddenly, his head thrown back. With a scream, he came all over his abdomen. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk growled at the hard clench of the younger’s ass. He thrust in as deep as he could, his balls slamming into Chunghyeop’s ass. He came inside, making the younger whimper with delight. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk pulled out slowly, watching his come dribble out of his abused hole. Chunghyeop gasped, his body going limp again. Geumhyuk slowly turned the younger onto his front, who just whined at his oversensitivity. </p>
<p>“G-Geumhyuk…?” Chunghyeop glanced over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s not over yet, Chunghyeop.” Geumhyuk leaned over the younger’s back. His cock was grinding against Chunghyeop’s slick hole, still hard and roaring to go. </p>
<p>“A-again?” Chunghyeop’s eyes widened slightly. </p>
<p>“Please?” Geumhyuk pouted, his head tilting to the side. Chunghyeop could feel his own cock twitch at the sudden adorableness. He nodded gently, his entire body flushed. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk held the younger’s hips, after gently brushing his tail a little to the side. The silver fox suddenly thrust deep inside Chunghyeop, making both of them moan deeply. </p>
<p>“Shit! You feel so good!” Geumhyuk started up his thrusting again, making sure to pull all he way out to the head before slamming inside hard. </p>
<p>“Ah! Ah! Nh! Geum— Ahh!” Chunghyeop pushed his hips back at each thrust, wanting more. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk wrapped an arm around the younger. He slowly stroked a hand down Chunghyeop’s abdomen before pressing at his stomach. “Ahh! Ah!” Chunghyeop yelled loud. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk smirked. “I can feel my cock inside you when I press down. Can you feel it too?” He was being a tease now. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop’s arms suddenly gave out, his upper body falling to the bed leaving only his ass in the air. Geumhyuk smirked; he continued thrusting and pressing down on the younger’s stomach. </p>
<p>“So fucking hot.” Geumhyuk growled before leaving over the younger. He bit down on Chunghyeop’s shoulder, pulling a desperate cry from him. </p>
<p>“Ah! G-geu… hyuk… Ah! Nnh! Ah!” Chunghyeop kept pushing back at the elder, wanting more and more. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk suddenly wrapped an arm around the younger’s chest, pulling them both up into their knees. Chunghyeop lolled his head back onto the elder’s shoulder, turning to nuzzle as best as he could. Geumhyuk continuously rolled his hips into the younger, his hands around him tightly. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop, I love you.” Geumhyuk whispered. One of his hands moved to Chunghyeop’s chest, rolling his nipple between his fingers. His other hand was still pressing at Chunghyeop’s stomach, liking the feel of his cock inside. </p>
<p>“G-Geum… I lo… ah! Nnh… you… ah!” Chunghyeop was starting to feel delirious. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop, lets have pups…” Geumhyuk growled into the younger’s ear. He bit at the ear, pulling at it playfully. </p>
<p>“I… I want…” Chunghyeop whimpered, turning his head and pressing little kisses at Geumhyuk’s jaw. “I want… your pups…” </p>
<p>“Shit!” Geumhyuk wrapped both arms around the younger, his thrusting starting to become erratic. </p>
<p>“Ahh! Ah! Nnh! Ah! Ah! Geum! Nnh— hyuk! Nnh! Ah!” Chunghyeop moaned loudly, his body racking with intense pleasure. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk grabbed Chunghyeop’s cock with a strong grip. He started pumping the snow fox at the same pace as his thrusts. “Love you… love you!” Geumhyuk kept whispering sweet nothing in deep growly tones. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna- Ahh! C-come! Geum—- Ahh!” Chunghyeop could feel his body shudder hard, his cock spluttering all of Geumhyuk’s hand and the bed. He clenched like a vice around Geumhyuk, keeping him deep inside. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk rolled his hips, pushing in as deep as he could. He came hard inside Chunghyeop with a growl of his names. Geumhyuk fell back on his ass, pulling Chunghyeop with him. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop was still sat on the elder’s cock, but he was too fucked-out to care. Geumhyuk chuckled, back hugging the younger with such care. “It's so warm and wet inside you.” He spoke after a few minutes. </p>
<p>“Sh-shut up.” Chunghyeop elbowed the elder weakly. “You’re a beast.” His voice was really hoarse. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk just chuckled, hugging the younger tighter. Chunghyeop just smiled, leaning back into the elder’s warmth. He placed his hands on his stomach, looking down at himself. </p>
<p>“What if we do… have pups…?” He flushed at the thought. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk just hummed, tightening his arms around the younger. “Then we’ll raise them well.” He sounded really happy, making Chunghyeop’s heart skip. “We’ll make good parents. Our pups will be so cute.” He was starting to sound excited about it. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop twitched, feeling a sudden movement inside him. “I… I want a bath…” he whimpered softly. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk nodded, slowly pulling the younger off of his cock. A lot of come leaked out of Chunghyeop as he moved. Geumhyuk stood up first, his legs a little shaky. He picked Chunghyeop up like a princess when he found his strength again. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop just smiled as Geumhyuk walked him towards the hot spring outside the shrine. He walked them both into the hot water, before gently sitting Chunghyeop down. Geumhyuk sat next to the younger, his arm thrown around him. </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while. Geumhyuk’s black tail wrapped around Chunghyeop’s white tail in the water. Chunghyeop smiled a little, before leaning on the elder’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I love you, Geumhyuk.” Chunghyeop whispered, his eyes closing. Geumhyuk smiled back, his head leaning on the younger’s. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Chunghyeop.” He pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead. “I really wanna see our pups!” </p>
<p>“Shut it!” Chunghyeop playfully slapped the elder’s chest. God he was so fit. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk pulled the younger into a hug, laughing at his cute reaction. Chunghyeop held onto the elder’s arm that was wrapped around his body, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>“What do we do about the other foxes?” Chunghyeop asked in a gentle voice. </p>
<p>“What do we do? Nothing. Who cares what they think?” Geumhyuk scoffed. “You are mine and I belong to you. Their opinions don’t matter, at all.” He tightened his arm around the younger again.</p>
<p>Chunghyeop couldn’t help but smile, leaning back into the warmth. Geumhyuk kept pressing kisses to the younger’s head, just wanting to love him continuously. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop’s eyes started fluttering, starting to feel a little tired. “I’ll finish cleaning you up.” Geumhyuk whispered softly before his hand travelled downwards. </p>
<p>“Nnh…” Chunghyeop whimpered as two fingers entered him. Geumhyuk splayed his fingers, letting the warm water clean the younger more. “You’re a… pervert.” </p>
<p>“I know.” Geumhyuk grinned. He made sure that he was gentle as he cleaned the entirety of Chunghyeop’s body. After getting clean Geumhyuk picked Chunghyeop up again and brought them back into the bedroom. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop was being held by only one of Geumhyuk’s arms; he was so strong. Geumhyuk pulled the soiled sheets off of the bed before gently putting the younger onto the clean duvet. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop let Geumhyuk pull him into the bed, the duvet thrown over them both. Geumhyuk closed his eyes straight away, his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist. “Love you, Chunghyeop…” he mumbled softly. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop petted the elder’s head as he drifted off to sleep. Geumhyuk snuggled into the snow fox’s chest, completely calm and relaxed. “I love you, Geumhyuk, truly.” He kissed the elder’s forehead before drifting off himself. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Geumhyuk opened his eyes, the sunlight trickling into the room through the blinds. “Nnh.” He turned away from the light, his arm hitting the bed. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk’s eyes widened, searching the bed beside him. There was something missing, there was no Chunghyeop. The silver fox sat up, simultaneously ruffling the back of his hair. </p>
<p>“Chunghyeop?” He stood up from the bed, grabbing his trousers from the floor. He pulled them up before exiting the room, his head looking around frantically. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk walked out into the shrine, glancing around the perfectly kept hall. “Chunghyeop?” He called out softly. His ear twitched, hearing the sound of sweeping outside. He grinned, jogging towards the front door. </p>
<p>As he thought, Chunghyeop was outside, sweeping the leaves away from the shrine path. Geumhyuk smiled, leaning against the doorframe. Even after such a passionate night, Chunghyeop still went about his daily business of preparing the shrine for the humans. He was so cute and caring.</p>
<p>Chunghyeop turned his body a little too fast, his back giving out. Geumhyuk was quick to spring into action, wrapping an arm around the younger. Chunghyeop’s face turned bright red, seeing as though the elder was holding him close to his bare chest. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Chunghyeop?” Geumhyuk asked, seriously worried about the snow fox. He slid his hand down to Chunghyeop’s lower back, making the younger wince slightly. “Are you hurt? Was I too rough? I’m really sorry.” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop couldn’t help but smile, seeing the elder panic. “I’m okay, just a little achy.” He got back to his feet slowly, pushing at Geumhyuk’s chest. The silver fox just watched Chunghyeop as he continued to sweep the leaves. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk escaped back inside to throw his shirt back on, only buttoning the bottom three before returning outside. Chunghyeop was now at the top of the stairs, but his ears were flat on his head. </p>
<p>The silver fox frowned as he got closer, only to see some servants from his home stood there. Geumhyuk instantly rolled his eyes, storming towards the  other foxes. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Geumhyuk asked his servants as his arm wrapped around the snow fox’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He growled at the foxes, making the smaller one step back. </p>
<p>“Geumhyuk-ssi, you’ve been asked to return to the house by your uncle, and to forget about this white fox.” The larger fox spoke, not once making eye contact with Chunghyeop. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop instantly slumped; he knew that Geumhyuk being with him was a bad idea. He wouldn’t blame Geumhyuk if he returned to the silver fox family, after all he was always out of Chunghyeop’s reach. </p>
<p>“Tell uncle I’m not going back.” Geumhyuk spoke firmly and seriously. “I’ve found the only fox that matters to me, and I’m not giving him up for anything.” He pressed a kiss to Chunghyeop’s head, catching off guard. </p>
<p>“Geumhyuk-ssi, please think about what you’re choosing here?” The servants were frantic. </p>
<p>“I’ll return if Chunghyeop doesn’t want me.” Geumhyuk turned his attention to the snow fox, his eyes searching. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop knew that telling Geumhyuk to go back was the right thing to do. He knew that, yet… “I want Geumhyuk to stay with me…” he muttered softly. </p>
<p>Geumhyuk smiled, suddenly wrapping his arms around the white fox. “There you have it. From now on I’ll stay at the shrine with Chunghyeop. I’ll collect my stuff if uncle allows it.” </p>
<p>Before the servants could say anything else, Geumhyuk growled darkly to send them on their way. Chunghyeop placed his hands on the elder’s arm, holding tight. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to stay in the shrine?” He asked softly. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Geumhyuk nuzzled into the younger’s hair. “I’m the happiest with you. Isn’t it better to live happily?” </p>
<p>“I’m happy too.” Chunghyeop turned in the elder’s hold, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Please stay here forever.” </p>
<p>Geumhyuk just chuckled, petting the younger’s head. “I told you, I love you and I ain’t going anywhere. We’ll raise our pups together and if it gets too much from my family we can move to another village.” </p>
<p>Chunghyeop playfully slapped the silver fox’s chest. “How will you live without Wooyoung’s noodles?” He laughed as Geumhyuk’s ears twitched as he thought about it. </p>
<p>“We’ll bring him with us, naturally.” Geumhyuk finally concluded. Chunghyeop laughed before shuffling away from the silver fox. He reached for his forgotten broom, holding it out for Geumhyuk. </p>
<p>“You can sweep the rest of the leaves while I clean the altar.” Chunghyeop smiled softly. </p>
<p>“Sure! We can do the chores together!” Geumhyuk started sweeping enthusiastically. Chunghyeop couldn’t help but chuckle again; the silver fox was just so cute. </p>
<p>Chunghyeop didn’t need to worry anymore, Geumhyuk wasn’t going anywhere. They’d raise a family together and live for happiness from now on. Geumhyuk was already looking extremely happy, and that’s all Chunghyeop wanted, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>